Facebook and MsnTwilight Style!
by SilentTwilight-TM
Summary: Edward is hungover? Jessica stanley is a lesbian? Tanya a stalker? And is Bella gangsta? Do you like what you're reading right now? Good, now click on my story and read it! AU.
1. Msn Nicknames

**MSN Nicknames:-**

**Vampires:-**

Edward Cullen – ForeverBella's

Alice Cullen (Hale) – Prettylittlepixie!

Jasper Hale – Emo_Confederate

Rosalie Hale (Cullen) – ItsBlondieBitch.

Emmett Cullen – _SmexiiVamp_

Carlisle Cullen – Doc_Vampie_Cullen

Esme Cullen – Momma_Vamppy:D

Tanya Denali – TheOriginalBlondiee;)

Jane Volturi – DontTouchThis

Alec Volturi – YaCantFeelItCanYa?

Demetri Voturi – TheBigGuy

Felix Volturi – TheMan.!

* * *

**Wolf Pack:-**

Jacob Black – TheBigBadWolf

Sam Uley – AlfaDogg

Embry Call – Single'n'Proud

Quil Atera – Choco-Dog

Paul (what is his last name?) – Hot_Tempered_Mutt

Leah Clearwater – I'mNobodysBitch

Seth Clearwater – TheOnlyGoodDog

Jared (What is his last name?) – Kimmy'sBoo3

* * *

**Humans:-**

Isabella Swan – Klutzygirl9267

Emily Young – Alfa'sLove

Kim (what is her last name) – Jared'sBoo3

Rachel Black – Dogs!Where?

Jessica Stanley – BitchesBeta

Lauren Mallory – AlfaBitch

Angela Weber – Angell_Cutiee_2817

Mike Newton – OriginallyBella's

Author (Me) – Jacobs_bby_gyal


	2. Eddie Gets Drunk!

**A/N: Umm.. Heyy everybody.. This is my first fan fiction okay so don't hate on me please! And uhh.. I honestly don't really know what the hell I'm doing so if anybody wants to help or give suggestions then you can pm me or put it as a review. Thankss! Oh and I apologize if I stole any of these names from anyone!**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own Twilight...or Jacob**

_SmexiiVamp_ Has logged on.

ForeverBella's Has logged on.

Prettylittlepixie! Has logged on

_SmexiiVamp_: Heyy Eddie! Heyy Allie! Whts poppin?

ForeverBella's: *Sighs* Emmett my name is EDWARD damnit! Get that through your non-existing brain okay? And what the hell am I supposed to reply?

Prettylittlepixie!: Nm my bro ;) ughh Edward ur such a msn-party-pooper... no wonder Bella hangs out w. That mutt...

ForeverBella's: Whatever Alice. And it's not all my fault you know, if you weren't so crazy then she might like to have sleepovers more often.

_SmexiiVamp_: Holy Crap Edmundo , Relax! Theres no need for u to over-react like tht u retard. Even BELLA would understand basic comp slang. Oh and Allie... Edmundo is kinda right...

Prettylittlepixie!: YEEEEE EDDIE! I agree w. Whaa emmy said! I bet you tht when she comes on , she wont use grammar!

ForeverBella's: He half blamed it on you. So I don't know where you are going with this... And your a Future-Teller so of course you would know what she is going to say.

PrettylittlePixie!: She didn't decide on whaa to say yet.

_SmexiiVamp_: Heyy I want in on this bet!

ForeverBella's: *Sighs* Fine.

_SmexiiVamp_: Loser has to get drunk and go to school drunk. *Notice how I said loser and not losers*

ForeverBella's: Whatever.

Klutzygirl9267 Has logged on.

Klutzygirl9267: Heyy evryonee! Whaddup?

ForeverBella's: BELLA! THANK GOD YOUR HERE! SEE EMMETT IN YOUR FA-...Wait a minute... What happened to your beautiful grammar?

Klutzygirl9267: No... I only use proper grammar in school...Why?

PrettylittlePixie: AHAHAHAHA! IN UR FACE GRAMPS!

_SmexiiVamp_: HEYY ALLIE! IT LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME TO GET CRUNK!

Klutzygirl9267: WTF?

ItsBlondieBitch Has logged on.

Emo_Confederate Has logged on.

Emo_Confederate: Heyy now whts w. All the happiness and anger and shock...ness...ect?

ItsBlondieBitch: Yee wht Jazz said.

ForeverBella's: Emmett, Alice and I made a bet to see if Bella would use proper grammar. The loser would have to go to school drunk...and I...lost.

Klutzygirl9267: Damn Eddie, look whaa yuh(you) got urself into..

ItsBlondieBitch: 4 once, I agree w. The human..

Prettylittlepixie!: Wow, this is life changing... well come on em, its time to buy the booze!

_SmexiiVamp_: YAY! This is gonna be live(fun)!

Klutzygirl9267: Ohman! I WANNA SEE THIS! Allie im coming over kayy!

Prettylittlepixie: yaa! This is gonna be soo ill!

PrettylittlePixie! Has signed out.

_SmexiiVamp_ Has signed out.

Klutzygirl9267 Has signed out.

Emo_Confederate: Wow Edward... yuh got yourself in deep shitte now dawg...PEACE!

Emo_Confederate signed out.

ForeverBella's:...Damn.

Forever Bella's has signed out.

**A/N: So...how did i do? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Remmeber, this is mah first time so don't hate. Oh and I will premote stories on my fiction as long as you review iight? Lemme know by clicking the sacred review button! Deucess!**


	3. Edwardo's Hangover :P

A/N: Aww thanks 4 the love yuh guys! When I posted the chapter up, I was praying that ppl read it and liked it. And my prayers were answered! THANK THE LORD! LOL yuh should of seen how happy I was when yuh guys said yuh thought it was funny so thanks...

Twilightfan7801

I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen

Pollie253

Oh and, I am most likely to add chapters on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays so be sure to check in evrydaii kayy! Love ya! Now lets get on with the fan fiction!

_

* * *

__Mike 'The Incident' Newton_Holy Crap! Todaii was **THE Weirdest** daii EVER!

_Eric Yorkie, Jessica 'Sweetheart' Stanley, Bella Swann _and 5 others like this.

Comments:-

_Alice Pixie Culle__n _You could say tht again! Buh yuh know whaa? Idk wha is weirder, todaii or ur fbook name mike...

_Ben Cheney_ PWNED! AHAHA!

_Mike 'The Incident' Newton_Alice: hahaha. Yur hilarious. I'll have yuh know tht I was called the situation long b4 he was called tht okay? -_- Ben: Shut Up u freakin' gobblin. Ur so damn short tht ur even shorter than ur own gf (Angela) so shut the fck up...hey wait a min ur a gobblin, Alice is a pixie hmm... :)

_Bella Swann _Oh. so I guess yuh realize the reason whyy ppl used to call yuh the situation rite? If not then its because of yur face ;)

_TyTy Crowley_ OUCH BURN! LMAO Nice one bella ;)

_Bella Swann_Thankss! :D

_Lauren 'The Pretty Bitch' Mallory_Losers...

_Angela CutiePie Webb__er _Lauren, If ur gonna say something, make sure its not rude kayy?

_Jessica 'Sweetheart' Stanley_ Angela, Fck off **PLEASE.**

_

* * *

_

_Edward Cullen _Damn. I embarrassed myself at school today and my head hurts like a bitch. All thanks to a STUPID bet! :

_Alice Pixie Cullen_ and _Emmy-Bear Cullen_ like this.

Comments:-

_Emmy-Bear Cullen_ Well.. its not our fault tht yuh didn't use common sense..

_Alice Pixie Cullen _Yee! Whaa Emmy said... whoa! Deja vu much...

_Edward Cullen_ What common sense Emmett? Shes a mature adult who doesn't need to waste time on writing misspelled words...right Love?

_Bella Swann_ About tht.. it actually saves time 2 write in slang cuz yuh dnt have to write the whole word nd stuff... yuh should try it :D Anywayz , did yuh have fun skool todaii? Cuz I kno I did!

_Emmy-Bear Cullen _LOOOOL I wish I was there!

_Alice Pixie Cullen_ Well I was! It was HALIARIOUS! Yuh should've seen Eddie go up to AND and they actually ASKED HIM OUT! LMFAO!

_Rosalie Hale _HOLY CRAP! Hahaha! Forreal? Dddddaaaammmnnn. :P

_Edward Cullen _Yes "Forreal" and the crappy part is that said yes even though he has a crush on my Bella and not me :/

_Bella Swann _EWWWW! THTS YUCKY!

_Lauren 'The Bitch' Mallory _Oh damn! Really? Thts disgusting! I need to tell somebody...

_Edward Cullen _Please don't...wait a minute...who let you into our conversation..I don't remember adding you as a friend...

_Alice Pixie Cullen _I did it for ya :P

_Lauren 'The Bitch' Mallory_ I wont if ya go out wid mee 3

_Bella Swann _Lauren... Do us all a favour nd **fck off** cuz nobody wants to b reminded of yuh kayy 3

_Emmy-Bear Cullen _BURNED BY THE KLUTZ! OOOUUUCCCHHH!

_Angela CutiePie Webber _Bella Swann and Emmy-Bear Cullen , if yuh dunn have anything nice to say , then dunn say it at all plz

_Edward Cullen_ Angela...F*ck off.

* * *

A/N: Heyy peepz! Whaa goes on? Sorry 4 the shitty chapter, its juss tht I am writing down a new Idea of mines.. its stuck in my head nd i cant get it out so I'm gonna post it maybe Thursday or Friday or maybe next week! So yea, be on the look-out for tht. I'll tell yuh 'bout it next time i post kayy? Remember I will promote stories as long as yuh pm me bout it and write down the summary kayy? Deucess!

BTW: RRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!


	4. Random Bullsht

**A/N: Heeellllooooo my little munchkinz! LOL I just HAD to say that! :) Moving along... how is everybody? Good I hope, Greeeaaattttt. Remember though, tell me how you feel about the chapter kayy? **

**Anyways, Here chapter 4!**

* * *

AlphaBitch has logged on

BitchesBeta has logged on

AlphaBitch: Heyyy gurl. Whts up?

BitchesBeta: nm hunnie yuu?

AlphasBitch: I was juss thinking bout tht lap dance Edward gave me last week. I always knew tht he liked me, Idk wht he is doing w. Tht boring blob of ugliness.

BitchesBeta: I kno rite. Umm listen I need to tell yuh something.

AlphaBitch: Okay, tell me.

BitchesBeta: I...uh...I...

AlphaDogg has logged in.

TheBigBadWolf has logged in

I'mNobodysBitch has logged in

AlphaDogg: HEYYY! I thought I was alpha! Who da hell r yuh "Alpha"Bitch?

BitchesBeta: Damn.

AlphaBitch: I'm Alpha of my group, who the fck r yuh

TheBigBadWolf: Is Bella here?

DontTouchThis has logged on

Doc_Vampie_Cullen has logged on

BitchesBeta: Nope

TheBigBadWolf: In Tht case...I'm out! Byeeeee

I'mNobodysBitch: NOOOO Jake dnt leave me! I NEEEEEED YYYYOOOOUUUU!

AlphaDogg: O.o

AlphaBitch: O.o

BitchesBeta: O.o

TheBigBadWolf: O.O

DontTouchThis: Dog Fail.

Doc_Vampie_Cullen: My thoughts Exactly.

I'mNobodysbitch: Umm... Who da hell is DontTouchThis and Doc _Vampie_Cullen?

Doc_Vampie_Cullen: Yo mama foo!

Don'tTouchThis: Dunnooee! Deucess Madda Facka's! (MF)

Don'tTouchThis logged off

Doc_Vampie_Cullen logged off

AlphaDogg: Yuh know whaat? Lets juss all log off and pretend this didn't happen iight?

AlphaBitch: Sure sure ,

TheBigBadWolf: HEYY! Yuh stole MY words!

BitchesBeta: I still dnt know who yuh is buhh... **F*ck off.**

AlphaBitch logged off

BitchesBeta logged off

AlphaDogg logged off

TheBigBadWolf: So leah.. Some weather we r having huh?

I'mNobodysBitch logged off

TheBigBadWolf: Fine...**Bitch**... Mmhmm , I went there sister.

TheBigBadWolf logged off

Emo_Confederate: SUP MAH G'S! WAS POPPIN SONS! WORD UP! PEACE!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I apologize for the sucky-as-hell chapter dudes. Its juss that I can't think up of anything anymore to do w. this fanfic since I have another fanfic in my head, so I might do it buh I'm not sure when. Buh still , Review!**


	5. Bella From The Hood!

**A/N: Hola Muchachas! Whaddup? So I would like to say thanks to everybody for the reviews, adding my story as fave story, fave author, author/story alerts! It really makes me grin like a heeediot (idiot) ! 0.o Moving along... can yall do me a favour and promote mah story PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE?**

**MizzTigg41695: I had to use 'word up' juss so i wouldn't use another...not nice word... yuh see I have a potty mouth... so yee .**

**Missythevampire: Tonkss! I juss took a shot in the dark w. The whole fbook thing-a-ma-bobber **

**RedHouse, Twilightfan7801 and CorinVolturi16: Thankss for the lurve! Juss for tht yuh get a cookie :D**

**-Do yuh want so see ur penname here? Then do us all a favour and REVIEW!-**

**Now, on wid the show!**

***Disclaimer* Nope I don't own it buh if I did... I would (insert Lemon here) Jacob!**

* * *

Emo_Confederate has logged on

ItsBlondieBitch. Has logged on

_SmexiiVamp_ has logged on

TheOriginalBlondiee;) has logged on

ForeverBella's has logged on

Klutzygirl9267 has logged on

Emo_Confederate: Heyy, who's "TheOriginalBlondiee;)"?

ItsBlondieBitch.: CLEARLY whoever this "OriginalBlondiee" is NEEDS to get her facts straight and learn tht im the only blondie (besides Carlisle)

_SmexiiVamp_: Mmmhmm! Anywayz who da hell is whatshername?

TheOriginalBlondiee;): Its me Tanya.

ForeverBella's: WTF? Are You F*cking Bull-Sh*tting me? Tanya, What the Deuce are you doing here?

Klutzygirl9267: Whoa, Edward...

Emo_Confederate: Oh so Eddie-boy didn't tell yuh bout Tanya?

Klutzygirl9267: No... Who's Tanya...*tear*

TheOriginalBlondiee;): Edward who is Klutzy... I thought I was ur numba one?

ForeverBella's: Bella love, Tanya is my 'foster cousin'. Tanya, your my number 425. So go find yourself a seat. Also Klutzy (Bella) Is my girlfriend.

Klutzygirl9267: Yee muthaf*ckka! I AM his numba 1! So suck it Bitch!

Emo_Confederate: UMM...

_SmexiiVamp_: O.o

ItsBlondieBitch: MOVING RIGHT ALONG... Tanya, change ur msn name cause yuh kno the real blondie is me.

TheOriginalBlondiee;): Better yet, How bout yuh change it cuz im the real deal! Oh and Edward really? I understand tht yuh have been alone for a long time buh yuh can tell a vampire is really desperate for a mate when he goes out with a human. :S Im juss saying...

_SmexiiVamp_: HEYY! Thts my lil sis tht ur tlking bout!

TheOriginalBlondiee;): And yur point is...

Klutzygirl9267: Listen up Bitch. Cuz imma say this sh*t ONE time. Yuh'z a h*e okay. Who the fck do yuh tink yuh is by tellin MAH boo tht he's a despo (desperate) hmm? What a piss off yuh be eh? Mhm. Ya Briiiiitttteeee. Yuh bess (Best) be watchin yur mouth-actually ur hands buh w/e- Cuz the min I become a vamp, IMMA FIND YUR TRANNY-AS$ AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YUH KAYY? Oh and... PISS OF MUDDER FACKA! Yuh bess be knowin tht Rosalie is the only blondie-besides Carlisle- tht theres eva gonna be! So take out tht hair colour and be gone! And good luck to ya cuz yuh have just got on the bitch train! Mhm, I went dere.

Emo_Confederate: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. :O

_SmexiiVamp_: ^^ wah he said. O.O

ItsBlondieBitch.: Umm... thnx Bella... I guess...

ForeverBella's: Sweetheart...are you okay?

Klutzygirl9267: Oh...I see.. I do something nice 4 yuh guys nd this is how yuh treat me? Okay fine! Be tht way! Im out! Oh and Edward, don't bother coming over. D:

Klutzygirl9267 has logged off

TheOriginalBlondiee;): Yeaah, Umm... Im gonna leave now...bye...

TheOriginalBlondiee;) has logged off

Emo_Confederate: I'm gonna go hunt with Alice...who's coming with me?

_SmexiiVamp_: I am.

Emo_Confederate: Cool,

Emo_Confederate has logged off

_SmexiiVamp_ has logged off

ItsBlondieBitch: Im gonna go look at myself in the mirror

ItsBlondieBitch has logged off

ForeverBella's: Sh******************t.

ForeverBella's has logged off

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**** So how did ya'll like it? Dun worry tho, I have the next 3 chapter in mind. I'm gonna start on it tomor. :D OH AND B4 I FORGET, I have another story out. So go check it. Its by me nd my hommie ECISlove2010! Go check her stories there are kick-ass!**

**Adios Muchacha's!**

**Lots of Cuddles, **

**Jacobsbbygyal.**


	6. Bieber Fever?

**A/N: Whass Gud mah niggaz ? I'm SOO SORRY that I didn't post anything for a while, I juss got into some bull shit with my "friends". Juss to let yuh know, Never trust your friends because they will two-time yuh one day..Anywho! On with the show!**

**P.S Aisha Lautner Sharif is my fbook so if yuh wanna add me... go ahead and find me! **

**Disclaimer: Me nah own no Twilight or Justin BEE-BEE! OMG I LOVE HIMM!...KINDA!**

_Kate 'The Sweetest Thing' Bieber_ You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there You are my love, You are my heart  
And we will never ever-ever be apart! - Justin Bieber 333 Baby !

_Alice Pixie Cullen_ and _Rosalie Hale_ like this.

Comments:-

_Edward Cullen_ Eww. Justin Bieber is GAY!

_Rosalie Hale_ WTF ? Are yuh STOOPID? Justin Bieber is THE COOLEST THING SINCE THE CREATION OF CHOCOLATE MILK COWS! Btw: this is Emmett

_Rosalie Hale _Okay sorry for leaving Emmett on the comp w/out an adult yuh guys. Buh Emmy is right, I LOVE Justin!

_Edward Cullen_ Oh Dear Lord. What has the world come too? Justin Bieber is a little girl who needs to grow a pair already!

_Kate 'The Sweetest Thing' Bieber_ You's is crazy! Justin Bieber is SOOO CUTEE (Y)!

_Alice Pixie Cullen_ He's only going crazy because his precious Bella doesn't want him around her.

_Tanya Cullen Denali_ OHMYGOSHH! SHE DOESNT WANT YUH? AWWW . OHWELL ITS OKAY EDDIE! MY PUSSY WILL ALWAYS BE READY FOR YUH! After all, I DO masturbate to picture's of you... ;)

_Edward Cullen_ I feel...Dirty

_Jasper Hale_ O.O Umm... this is weird...and VERY uncomfortable...I would've been laughing if it wasn't for the fact that I feel Edward's awkwardness...

_Bella Swan_ Bitch, Yuh did NOT juss say that... Yuh kno whaa ? NVM its not like Eddie Needs my saving... W/E Im out.

_Edward Cullen_ NOOOOOOOO! BELLA, LOVE! DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH...HER! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!

_Kate 'The Sweetest Thing' Bieber_ Woooooooooooooooooooww.

_Rosalie Hale_ ^^ I agree 1,000,000,000,000%

_Jacob Black_ I would make fun of you, since I hang out with Bella A LOT more than you are but I juss feel so bad for you...

_Alice 'Pixie' Cullen_ ^^ I'm not even going to ask how r yuh even in this convo becuz i feel the samee way.

_Aisha Lautner Sharif_ OhmyGod, I don't know how I let this convo get so damn awkward...

_Edward Cullen_ And who might you be?

_Aisha Lautner Sharif_ I'll have yuh kno that I'm Jacobsbbygyal a.k.a the author !

_Jacob Black_ I HAVE A BABY? WTF!

_Aisha Lautner Sharif_ No Jake, I juss like yuh...ALOT! Call me if it doesn't work out w/ Bella kayy ;) Nd Edward, Yuh bess not hate on me cuz I'm trying to get Jake away frm Bella, using mah sexiiness!

_Jacob Black _I'm gonna leave now..bye...

_Aisha Lautner Sharif_ I Love yuh boo! :D

_Edward Cullen_ Umm... thanks? Wait a minute, you're the reason why Bella and I got into an argument?

_Aisha Lautner Sharif_ Ermm...Uhh... yuh know whaa? Why dun we leave this convo on this note iight? Cool! Deucess !

_Edward Cullen_ Wait Nooo-

**A/N:**** Loool , how did y'all like this chp? I hope yuh enjoyed this randomness! 10 reviews ppl! Or else NO NEW CHAPTERS!**

**Mhm , **

**I went there.**

**Lots of Kisses, **

**Jacobsbbygyal.**


	7. LOL Smiley Face: Part One

**A/N: Heyy you guys ! I'm soo sorry tht I couldn't post sooner, its juss tht my sis is around nd nobody really knows tht i use fanfiction... anywho, I'm feeling so sad tht i only got 2 reviews! This is a punishment for not having more ppl review (the bad chapter)! Oh and this is kinda like chapter one: part two-ish . **

**Oh and, while I was tryping this out, I was listening to LOL Smiley face by Trey Songz and Massive Attack by Sean Garrett. **

**Disclaimer: yeahh yeahh yeaah , I don't own...T-t-Twilight, Massive Attack or LOL Smiley Face **

Klutzygirl9267 has logged on

ForeverBella's has logged on

Prettylittlepixie! Has logged on

_SmexiiVamp_ has logged on

Klutzygirl9267: Heeeyyyyyyy !

ForeverBella's: Bella! Your back!

Prettylittlepixie!: BBBBEEEELLLLLLAAAAAA I MISSED U...MORE Than Eddie :) LOL

_SmexiiVamp_: Lmao, hey sis! Where have u been hiding?

ForeverBella's: Sure Alice...Sure you do... 'LOL'? 'Lmao'?

Klutzygirl9267: OMG! Alice yuh didn't teach Edward txt lingo ?

Prettylittlepixie!: Nope (Y)

ForeverBella's: ?

_SmexiiVamp_: Lmfao! This is gonna be fun!

ForeverBella's: Oh no, not this again... Wait a minute! Where's Aisha?

Klutzygirl9267: OH! SO YUR CHEATING ON ME NOW? BITCH! IMMA CUT CHU!

ForeverBella's: NO! I'm not cheating love! You know I only love you! Aisha is the 'author'.

Jacobsbbygyal: Thats meeee! Wass poppin' mah vampy niggaz?

_SmexiiVamp_: So, yur the person who made Edward get crunked up?

Jacobsbbygyal: Yuppers !

Prettylittlepixie!: LMFAOO! Ohman! That was a fun daii! I applaud yur work!

Jacobsbbygyal: Tankksss

ForeverBella's: I Despise You.

Jacobsbbygyal: aww eddies! Dun say tht! Thts mean!

ForeverBella's: YOU made me fight with MY love! Right?

Jacobsbbygyal: Umm... Uhhh... I LOOOOOOVE FISHER PRICE! 80433510051. LOL Smiley face. LOL Smiley face. Take it away Emmett!

_SmexiiVamp_: Shorty just text me, say she wanna sex me LOL smiley face, LOL smiley face Shorty sent a twit pic saying ''come and get this'',  
LOL smiley face, LOL smiley face.

Klutzygirl9267: Hey! I wanna join in!

Prettylittlepixie!: okay go after me! Shorty called my phone, I was busy (i was busy) Cruisin in that benz round the city (round the city) Then I felt my phone buzz, I know that she like thugs, And I'm a bad boy like diddy, (Take that)

ForeverBella's: Screw you Jacobsbbygyal!

Klutzygirl9267: Then she sent a text (text), that read (read), baby im at home, Then she sent another one that says she's all alone So I text her a smiley face and said let's do the grown.

ForeverBella's: Jacobsbbygyal?

_SmexiiVamp_: She said LOL, boy you crazy, come on Then she said actually, yeen aint gotta ask me cause im nasty I'm on my way, girl I can't wait, twitter me a picture Let me see that, ok!

ForeverBella's: Um..Has anybody realize that Jacobsbbygyal left?

Prettylittlepixie!: you guys! I'm bored of this song!

ItsBlondieBitch has logged in

ItsBlondieBitch: Hello evrybodiee ! I feel like singing !

_SmexiiVamp_: LOL babe, we were juss singing LOL Smiley face juss now! Buh alice got bored of the song so we r thinking up of something else..whaa do you have in mind baby?

ItsBlondieBitch: Massive attack!

ForeverBella's: Noooo!

Klutzygirl9267: yaaaaa!

ItsBlondieBitch: I'll start! It's Barbie (barbie, barbie, barbie)...

ForeverBella's: Damn.

_SmexiiVamp_ : We got Tom tom's over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla! We got Tom tom's over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla!

Klutzygirl9267: Tom tom like in Lebanon. Hotter than in Pakistan. Click click click, Young Nick the atomic bomb. Yeah, see ya then you lick ya tongue, bet that It tastes good get'cha some.

ForeverBella's: Fine 'Jacobsbbygyal'! You win for now! But I will have my revenge!

ForeverBella's has logged off.

**A/N:**** Hey again. I juss wanted to let you know that I only want at least 5 reviews okay?**

**Lots of RickRoll'ds , **

**Jacobsbbygyal.**


	8. Authors Note

ATTENTION READERS!

DUE TO THE FACT THAT A LOT OF READERS ARE MOVING OUT OF HERE ,

I WILL BE POSTING MY STORIES AT 'THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP' .

I WILL STILL POST HERE ,

BUT OVER TIME I WILL STOP.

MY PENAME THERE IS '_JacobBlacksBitch_'

I WILL POST HERE INCASE I DECIDE TO POST MY STORIES

ON OTHER WEBSITES .

Lots of Wolf Kisses ,

JBG .  



	9. LOL Smiley Face: Continued

**A/N: Whaddup my niggas! OMG thank you guys SOO MUCH for all the compliments for this story! I love yuh guys so much! Juss to let y'all know, if yuh may recall at the end of my previous chapter, I 'sent' yuh guys a lot of RickRoll'ds. And since I am kinda addicted with tht song right now, I'm gonna dedicate this song to this chapter :P **

**TeamCullen1600: Yep, I do write this story nd its okay. I love the fact that you're so enthusiastic when it comes to my story 3**

**xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx: THANKS! :D**

**Pollie253 & MizzTigga41695: I'm glad to hear from yuh guys again! Yuh's is my original nigaas :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's Awesome Creations...For Now...Muhuhahahaa!**

_Emmett Cullen_ Me: Hey Edward. Knock Knock.

Edward: *Sigh* who's there?

Me: Ghana.

Edward: Ghana who?

Me: Never Ghana give you up, Never Ghana let you doowwnn. Neveer Ghana run or hiide, or huurrt youu!

-Happyy RickRoll'd Daay everyone

_Alice Pixie Cullen_, _Rosalie Hale_, _Mike 'The Situation Newton_ and _Jasper Hale_ like this.

Comments:

_Alice Pixie Cullen:_ LOOOOL! I LOVE RICKROLL'D DAAY!

_Bella Swan:_ Wow. Edward actually fell for that?

_Emmett Cullen__:_ Ikr. And yeepp. He fell for it alrite :D

_Edward Cullen:_ I didn't fall for it. I just knew that if I ignored him then he won't stop bothering me. Besides, I heard him and Alice telling the joke to Carlisle and Esme.

_Rosalie Hale: _Wooow. Way to be a party-pooper. The least you could do is play along but nooooo! You just HAD TO wreck it for my Emmy You bitch.

_Jacob Black:_ That was low. Even for a "person" like you.

_Bella Swan:_ ^^ I totally agree! If you're gonna be mean. Then LEAVE EDWARD! Hmph!

_Edward Cullen:_ What the hell? Since when did Jacob enter this conversation? And why is Bella agreeing with him? Oh. I know what's happening here... Its JACOBSBBYGYAL! She's wrecking our lives! Let's eliminate her!

_Aisha Lautner Sharif:_ Yeeeooo! Hold yur tight pale ass up Eddie! Now if you 'eliminate me' then you guys will end up dead iight? Oh and Jacob can enter anybody and everybody's conversation **anytime** he wants to okay? So understand that!

_Jacob Black:_ MHM! You heard her! Thanks Aisha ;)

_Aisha Lautner Sharif:_ *Giggles* I-Its nothing...

_Edward Cullen_: ^I really hate you right now.

_Aisha Lautner Sharif: _OhWell .

_Bella Swan_ is wonderin' why Edward is so rude!

_Emmett Cullen_, _Rosalie Hale_, _Jasper Hale_, _Jacob Black_ and _Alice Pixie Cullen_ like this

Comments:-

_Edward Cullen_: What the hell? I'm not being rude love! It's the stupid author who is possessing your innocent mind.

_Jasper Hale:_ And I thought I was the weird one...

_Rosalie Hale:_ I'll go get Carlisle...

_Alice 'Pixie' Cullen: _Get him here soon!

_Edward Cullen:_ *Sighs* Dear Lord...

_Rosalie Hale:_ Edward, this is Carlisle. Listen, I think it's time for you to get off the computer. You have been on for too long. Go outside and clear your head son, then if you are still...mentally unstable... then come and see me okay? I only want the best for you.

_Edward Cullen:_ WHAT THE HELL! CARLISLE IM NOT MENTALLY UNSTABLE!

_Jacob Black:_ LMFAO! AHAHAHAA!

_Embry Call:_ EPIC FAIL! XD

_Bella Swan:_ Oh Dear... I guess I will stay away until you are better.. Jake, are you free?

_Jacob Black:_ Smart thinking Bells. 'nd yeaah the dads are at Sue's.

_Bella Swan:_ Cool, I'll be there in 5.

_Edward Cullen:_ NOOOO! BELLA! Damnit!

_Aisha Lautner Sharif:_ And I strike again...MUHUHAHAHAAAA !

**A/N:**** Sorry for the sucky chapter... I was so bored... Reviews are welcome though! =) Message me (herer in fanfiction) if you wanna add me cuz im gonna make a fbook account so all of my reviewers can add me. And don't worry I'm not a crazed killer...yet... :P I'm too young to be anywwho... deucess !**

**Lots of Mentally unstable Edwards , **

**Jacobsbbygyal.**


End file.
